Life, Death, In Aeternum
by JadeFox1
Summary: Answering the call of her old Headmaster, Hermione Granger enters the Hogwarts grounds after six years,and encounters a slightly youngerProfessor Snape. According to Dumbledore's last wishes they are to run,and protect the school...together. But Can they?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:A year or twolater and I am _finally_ coming out with new fanfiction. Please, any thoughts or comments, send them my way. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hogwarts, home of witches and wizards from all walks of life. The castle had once been her home as well. To enter the Great Hall once more brought back so many cherished memories, but it also brought back the pain. Many of her teachers were gone, gone on another journey the likes of which she could not follow. Death was not something to be feared, but to be welcomed. Even Voldemort had welcomed death in the end.

Still, Hermione often wished her return did not have to deal so much with death. Too many had died here, within the walls of her childhood home. She half expected the walls to still be stained with the blood of her enemies, her lovers, her friends.

At the Professor's table Hermione looked to the head chair. Dumbledore no longer occupied that seat. Professor McGonagall, the reason she had been summoned to this castle once more, had informed her that the headmaster spent less and less time among the children, and more time in his chambers. The deputy headmistress could not bear to say the words, but Hermione knew. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his age, was dying. The war for life barely over, he now sought the death, the eternal sleep, and the only thing which could heal his soul.

"Well, well, well. Miss Granger, I presume? I have not seen you since…"

"Since I was your pupil. Yes Professor."

From the shadows a dark figure disengaged himself. Hermione dared not look at him, the fear of her childhood threatening to return. She loathed Professor Snape. He had done nothing but berate her, albeit subtly, since the day she had arrived. But Hermione was no longer that foolish know-it-all. In the six years after she had abandoned Hogwarts Hermione Granger had become a woman. Voldemort had tested her strength, her intelligence, and her emotions, and she had not been found wanting.

"Where is Professor McGonagall? I was told she would meet me"

The all too familiar sneer which she had encountered during her days as a student, slithered its way into his face. There was a flutter of robes and Hermione found herself standing toe-to-toe with the man she had previously branded 'the greasy git'. She found herself in a state of shock for unlike her, the professor seemed to have gotten younger. Last she had seen him there were deep crinkles in his eyes, and his skin had gotten ever the more pale. Hermione took a step back doing her best to ignore the mint fragrance he seemed to permeate. This was not the professor she remembered.

The Snape she remembered was even more sickly. His arms had been long as they were now, but it seemed that since she had been gone he had become toned. His shoulders, always broad, had grown stronger. And his hair, always greasy, no longer looked so bad. Professor Snape had not only emerged from the war less scrawny, Hermione could visibly see a few of the crinkles and lines were no more. He had managed to look slightly younger, but Hermione searched his eyes, and there she found the familiar aged soul of Professor Snape.

* * *

"Professor…What have you done?"

Snape could have cackled at the appalled look in the eyes of his former pupil. Miss Granger, ever the know-it-all, was speechless. It took all of his matter to keep down the triumphant grin, after all he hadn't meant to achieve this on purpose.

"Professor McGonagall has taken ill I am afraid," his said softly, "like so many in the castle. I have the strictest instructions to accompany you to the Headmaster's chambers. It is unfortunate, but it appears that due to her illness your quarters have not been prepared. The Headmaster will place you somewhere until said time."

There. Snape had managed to avoid her question altogether. He was not accustomed to answering to anyone, let alone an impudent little girl like Miss Granger. '_Well, not so little anymore_' he allowed gruffly. No, his former student was very much a woman. The look of astonishment had not been able to hide the way amber eyes skimmed over him in appraisal. '_Put that from your mind_' he glowered. The transformation that had so startled Miss Granger had more side effects than the obvious, many of which (such as a painful and sudden awareness of the female species) startled him as well.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I would like to thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter Two:

Walking through the hallways of her old school made Hermione feel much like a child again. Even the apprehension of standing in front of the Headmaster's office felt familiar. Beside her Hermione felt the presence of Severus Snape. She wondered, as she had several times in the last ten minutes, if Dumbledore had seen Snape as he was now. Had the headmaster approved of such a drastic transformation? Hermione glimpsed the old hat from the corner of her eye. He had been broodingly handsome as a youth.

"Lemon Drop"

This was it. Beyond the staircase she would only find bereavement. Hermione tried to take a step and found herself unable to move. Death was to be welcomed, she knew Dumbledore welcomed his death. '_But I cannot say the same. I cannot see death in this man's eyes. I cannot lose another_.' Her thoughts grew frantic, and had she not felt the cool hand of Snape wrap itself around her arm, Hermione might have lost all control. For a moment she watched the room spin, felt Snape pull her in close to his shoulder. A second passed between them before he released her arm and continued up the staircase.

Dumbledore's office had not changed much since the last visit. Silver instruments were scattered in various places, and pictures of previous headmasters decorated the walls. Most tried to feign sleep, but Hermione could sense their worried gazes focusing on the headmaster's cot. With Professor Snape steadily on her heels Hermione threw all thoughts of indifference to the wind and ran to Dumbledore's side. Compared to the royal purple of his robes, Dumbledore's skin was pale and in his eyes she saw all her fears reflected back at her. There was no saving her mentor.

"My dear girl, you have grown these last six years. Severus, has she not blossomed since last we saw her?"

Hermione allowed a wavering hand to touch her coffee colored locks. Dumbledore's eyes, once dull and unseeing, twinkled up at her. She had spent seven years observing this mischievous gleam, she was still unsure of its meaning. But Dumbledore was no longer looking at her.

"Severus?"

From his place at the window Snape glanced over the young woman kneeling by the headmaster's side.

"I had not noticed headmaster."


	3. Capable Hands

'_A bold lie_'. Dumbledore could have giggled if he thought Severus wouldn't strike him where he lay. No doubt the potions master would not be pleased if Dumbledore drew attention to his furtive gaze. Severus Snape was very much aware of his former student. Dumbledore could see it in the way he stood against the window, in the way his eyes seemed to enjoy the mere sight of her. Although his death was imminent, Dumbledore was no fool. Snape was attracted to Miss Granger at the very least, and even if it was simply the hormones due to his youthful form, it was the sort of spark he had always hoped to see return to his colleague's eye. 'It is more than I could have hoped for. Now, the final blow.'

The tears shone on Miss Granger's face as he tried to sit up on his cot. Something so simple proved to be difficult for the dying man, but he managed to pull himself together. This last part he had to do in the flesh, so to speak. Reaching beside him, Dumbledore picked up the packet that served as his will. He had thought carefully when writing out the document, there could be no mistakes when it came to the school, but his personal effects were a different matter.

"Miss Granger, Severus, sit beside me. I present to you my written will, the contents of which I will hereby shed light on."

Dumbledore waited for complaints, but Miss Granger remained quiet, lost within her own thoughts. He looked to Severus who had cautiously taken his place beside Granger. 'Good'.

"Hogwarts, along with being my home, is a prestigious school which I have looked after for more than a century. As such I would not leave it to anyone other than myself to choose my replacements. The qualifications of being headmaster, in the eyes of the ministry, are simple, but my expectations of the next headmaster are not."

He could see confusion in Miss Granger's eyes, and thought of Minerva praising the girl's good sense. His deputy headmistress thought the girl would turn down this proposition he had created. Indeed Minerva found his ruse to be one of a senile man, but Dumbledore knew otherwise. 'Severus my boy, you are starting to see, are you not?' Snape masked his interest, but Dumbledore could see his eyes narrow in concentration.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts must be cautious, he must be irreproachable, but overall my headmaster must be cunning. Evil is not gone from this world. There are still those would seek to shove matters under the rug, and I will not have that." He took a deep breath, but the oxygen was having a hard time finding its way. "Severus, I have known you since you were a youth, and although now you have the youthful unscathed appearance you did years ago, I know your dedication. I have named you as my successor."

Snape's fists clenched and unclenched. His face remained blank, and Dumbledore watched as Miss Granger observed the motion. It was the only way of communication with Severus Snape. The man could hide his expressions so well that Dumbledore had long resorted to monitoring any and all movement. The clenching of his fists, although uninformative, showed him to be lost in deep thought. Dumbledore gave into his desire to cough after a few moments of clenching and unclenching. Severus was not going anywhere.

"Miss Granger. My time is short. I have written it all in this letter which you MUST read after… Minerva is very ill, and I've no doubt that she will soon follow me into the great beyond."

Dumbledore coughed violently until a glass of water was conjured for him. 'So much I wish to say to both of you. But there is not enough time.' Comprehension had lit Miss Granger's eyes ('Finally').

"Miss Granger I am appointing you Deputy Headmistress. With Severus beside you, you shall reign over Hogwarts, and do your best to protect both the students and faculty. I have no doubt that you will both do exceedingly well together. There are however some clauses to all this. But the letter explains it…well enough"

The air that had once filled Dumbledore's chest left him. He wanted to explain the arrangements he made, but could not summon the words. Death had left him speechless, but no matter. He had spoken to both of them, he had done all that he could. Hogwarts was in their hands.

'Severus, I have the utmost faith in you. PLEASE do not disappoint me'


	4. The Conditions

_Miss Granger,_

_Like so many I fear I never found the right words to say how much I truly loved watching you blossom from a bookish child into a most talented and compassionate witch. I suppose I always thought there would be time in which to explain my actions and to tell you that despite all you have witnessed here there is still hope for a future in which you could find that happiness you so desperately seek. In presenting to you the position of deputy headmistress, I feel that I have also opened another door, the likes of which could grant you those deepest desires which you have so well hidden from the rest of the world. _

_Severus Snape is my one and only choice as a successor. Therefore, my death will open to him a new door as well. Whether my dear pupil chooses to forget that which he cannot change, and find himself at home within the confines of this headmastership is, as it has always been, his decision. I have presented to Severus a chance at a new life, and perhaps as I have often dreamed, the man will find love within these walls. Who is to say that Severus Snape, especially in his present state, could not bear to part with a few of his extremities and become a somewhat desirable mate._

_All this I have often wondered in silence. Tonight as I write this I lay dying, and I fear that all the nudging in the world could not have brought Severus to the point necessary for true happiness. As such I have left to you Miss Granger a difficult, although I hope you find it will be, but most rewarding task. As a condition of becoming headmaster and deputy headmistress I have arranged for Severus and yourself to share lodgings. _

_I can only imagine the shock and indignation of having to work and live beside a man such as Severus, but I assure you Miss Granger if you look beyond the surface you may find an almost agreeable man. Severus is cunning, cautious, and at times stubborn, but I have always thought of him as a man that has been broken and knows nothing but the coldness of his dungeons and the bitterness of his childhood. Severus is one in whom I have always placed my trust, and if you can accept him for what he is then Hogwarts, and I, will be eternally grateful._

_With Love, and best of wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore _


	5. Our Father

A/N: I am so sorry about the length (or lack of it) of this chapter. As I began writing I realized that this was the perfect stopping point. Another chapter will quickly follow. Meanwhile **I would like to thank all my reviewers** while answering some questions:

**ConciaJames & the-honest-reviewer1**: You wondered why Professor Snape had reverted back to his younger self. Two reasons. One of them having to do with Professor Dumbledore. The other simply because, although **I **loveSnape despite his being a 48 something year old man (ive been guesstimating his age), this is somehow appropriate. Voldemort is gone in this creation of mine, and although severus will never be able to or choose to forget his wrong doings, his form at least (not intentionally) has taken on its appearance ante Voldemort. Hope I havent confused you further. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Severus remained silent as she informed him of the conditions under which they would resume management of the school. The expressionless mask did not reveal the thoughts of her potions master, but she supposed there was only one thing to do. Hermione folded the letter gently and tucked it into her worn travel robes. Professor Dumbledore's dying wish, for her to become deputy headmistress, would be fulfilled.

"Professor Snape, I will see Professor McGonagall now. My things will be brought later in the day while I go to Diagon Alley. I hope to see you when I return."

And the truth was, she did. Stealing quietly from the room, Hermione felt her poise slipping as she listened. On the other side of the door the only sound to be heard was the stifled whimper of Severus Snape. Professor Dumbledore had been a father to them all. Hermione wondered if this cold potions master could come to be the same.


	6. Madam Malkin

**A/N:** To all my readers, I realize that this chapter is short also. I tried to write more, and succeeded in doing so, but it is midnight, and I have just gone through a breakup with someone I cared for very much, and I could not find it in me to write one more sentence tonight.. I promise to try and write longer chapters, but I wanted to get the next one out. In any case the chapters will begin to get longer once Snape and Hermione are forced to interact. I will deal with all questions, concerns, and other comments next chapter. Until then. **Thank you all for reading, and giving me such encouragement**.)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Diagon Alley had not changed since her abrupt departure after her seventh year. The shops remained open, school age children raced about, and she was pleased to see that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes seemed to have survived over the years. Speaking of the Weasley's, from the doorway she could see Fred warning a couple of first years with quick fingers. Hermione smiled half-heartedly, adjusted her hood over her face, and swiftly made her way past. Stepping into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions brought a wave of nostalgia over her. Hermione could remember trying on her first dress robes, waiting patiently for the boys while she hummed her favorite tune.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's! Are you looking for something specific?"

Hermione threw back her hood, but not before peering around to see that they were alone. '_When did I become such a paranoid person_' she mused silently. But apparently Madam Malkin was oblivious to her feelings because the aged woman drew her into a hug. Fame had not been limited to Harry after the war. 'Alas my anonymity is gone.'

"Mistress Granger! I have not seen you in years. How may I help you? Dress robes for a party? Work robes? I have imported silks, wool, cotton."

Hermione wandered over to finger the silk robes the storekeeper had mentioned. They were beautiful. '_But frivolous. I haven't much money to spend._' Madam Malkin followed her as she journeyed through the racks, seemingly eager to assist.

"Well I must say, these are all very beautiful," Hermione saw a pleased look engulf Malkin's face. "As of today I am taking a position of great significance. I will need at least seven robes, a dress robe or two, but all at a economical price. I will have to come back for one of those silk robes though" she grinned mischievously.

Hermione felt relieved as the storekeeper began pulling her around the store. Madam Malkin had taken no offence, and had seemed to grasp the realities of Hermione's situation. Gryffindor that she was, Hermione gravitated toward the scarlet robes, but Madam Malkin only allowed her one before dragging her off to view other colors.

"My dear, if you are taking on a new job I must insist you learn to dress the part. A profession, magical or otherwise, requires you to feel confident but that doesn't mean you have to be _boring_. Here try some of these."

An hour later Hermione's arms had become heavy with robes to try on. She settled with an array of colors. Among her selection were robes of royal purple, pale pink, chocolate brown, midnight blue, velvet scarlet, pitch black, and a stunning silver. Hastily she picked crimson dress robes with gold inlay, tried them on, and moved toward the counter. But not before Madam Malkin presented her with another set of emerald green silk and silver design.

"Madam Malkin … I couldn't…"

"A present, Miss Granger. A gift of congratulations. I hope your job goes well."


	7. The Effects of Silk

A/N: So what does everyone think about this chapter (length-wise)? Before moving onto the story I would like to acknowledge several people:

**Duj:** Thank you for alerting me to the existence of the Harry Potter Lexicon. I had not heard of it before. I found it had wonderful information. Although I would like to point out something about your comment. JKR said that in book one Professor Snape was 35/36. We'll say 36 for my purposes. Add 6 years onto that and he would be 42. And add the six years that Hermione was gone in My story and that will equal 48. Thank you for your comment, and the vital information.

**Obi-Wan's Lover:** Thank you for your suggestions. I intend to bring in Hermione's past six years, as well as why Professor Snape has suddenly regressed back to his younger self. And also I wonder if you could explain to me the exact purpose of a beta, and where I would find one. I have only recently come back to this community and I don't remember ever hearing about where to find a 'beta'.

I would also like to take a moment to say **Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, I love to hear from you!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Effects of Silk

Severus Snape was a man to be reckoned with. In all the years that Dumbledore had poked and prodded him, the result had always been the same. Snape would slink away, that same old scowl masking his face, and Dumbledore would let him. The old man would just have that damned twinkle in his eye. _'Bet you'd give anything to see that twinkle again though, wouldn't you.'_ Snape passed through the portrait hole into his new sitting room. The walls were stripped of all color, as he suspected the bedroom would be. Would he allow Granger to decorate their rooms in her Gryffindor colors? Would she allow him to decorate them in his house colors? _'Fool. Do you honestly think she will consent to stay in these chambers with you? Do you think she would willfully go to your bed!'_

Snape growled in frustration as he made his way into his bedroom. As he had suspected, Albus had ordered the walls to be devoid of all color, leaving their new owners to decorate. Snape dragged a finger across the immaculately kept fireplace before turning to the king-sized bed. The house elves had brought up the bedcovers from his dungeon. He made a move toward dark green silk duvet, but ploughed into a cardboard box sending him face first into the cold cobblestone.

"What in the name of Merlin!"

He twisted his body around so that he could glare at the box properly_. 'Bloody house-elves!'_ But before he could call one to pick it up, he noticed a small cracked picture frame. Two muggles stared up at him awkwardly, waving, beside a very pleased Hermione. This was the day she had passed her NEWTS. Snape could see her picture brandishing the results. '_She looked so happy.'_ Snape got to his feet, trying his best not to gaze at the photograph as he picked up the box and deposited it on his bed. It was probably the last time she had seen her parents. They had not lived to see her leave Hogwarts_. 'They never stood a chance against Bellatrix.'_

"Reparo" he whispered.

The frame mended itself and Snape put it aside. Along with a collection of oddly assorted muggle books, he found that Hermione had brought a few of her own personal effects. There was a collection of trophies, and round disks which Snape faintly recalled. _'Compact Disc…CD's, yes that's it'_. Snape had never been one to collect the blasted things. They were too easy to break. He noticed also, among a pink silk kimono, were various masks, some tiny, some the size of his fist. He had seen these once, they were quite popular in Italy. This box clearly held her many muggle trinkets. Her old school trunk, rather ragged in his opinion, was sitting at the foot of her bed. No doubt he could find some interesting artifacts in there. Snape thought back to Potter and Weasley. _'Foolish children. Always getting into trouble, rebelling when they needed the most protection.'_

He abandoned the box for a moment and allowed himself to nod off. The bed was not as hard as he would have liked it, in fact it was much too comfortable, but the weight of the past few months caught him unawares and he found it didn't matter.

* * *

Hermione found him that way, sleeping at an odd angle, on top of the duvet. The parcels in her arms suddenly felt all too heavy, so she dumped them onto the couch in the sitting room, before she returned to her bedroom_. 'Our bedroom'_ she corrected herself. Dumbledore's words rang out in her mind. _'Who is to say Severus could not become a desirable mate.'_ To her shock and horror Hermione realized that some miniscule part of her agreed with the late headmaster. And she wondered, as she had so many times that day, whether this was what he had intended from the beginning. 

"Merlin help me" she murmured to herself as one knee sank onto the mattress.

Hermione had never seen Snape this peaceful before. '_I've never been this _close_ to him before_.' With as much stealth as she could manage Hermione allowed herself to sit close beside him, her hair cascading over one shoulder as she reached out tentatively. She allowed a fingertip to brush against a silken strand of hair_. 'What am I doing? I've gone too far! Snape is going to kill me!_' Hermione bit her lip, but allowed herself to stroke the side of his face with the back of her hand. _'His skin is so cold!'_ Her heart stopped as she gazed down at her former potions master. His chest didn't appear to be rising or falling. Slowly she inched closer to him, her ear hovering near his mouth. She waited, praying that he had not left her while she had been out on her stupid shopping spree…

"Boo!"

Hermione soared back into the headboard before he could possibly prevent her from doing so. The result being of course, that she hit her head…hard. Hermione winced, willing herself not to cry out or shed the tears which so readily formed in her amber eyes. _'Good job Hermione'_. She could have patted herself on the back, if it hadn't been for the pain, or the almost inaudible sound of Snape's deep chuckle_. 'Greasy git! He wanted to scare the crap out of me.'_ She tried to glare in his direction, but found glaring did nothing for the pain, and allowed her unwanted tears to fall. Snape stopped chuckling then, and leaned over, a long finger sneaking around her head to touch the back of her skull. It was tender, but not fatal. She turned her attention instead to the issue of her devious ex-professor.

"You did that on purpose!" she seethed, shoving her finger into his chest.

"And who began the assault on who?" he murmured silkily.

Snape pulled back the duvet and the first black sheet, and helped her climb in. He watched in anticipation as Hermione received a simple jolt of pleasure from the texture of the sheets. '_God I love silk_'

* * *

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Hermione could have smacked herself for asking. 

She hadn't meant the question to leave her lips. The sliver of tenderness he had shared with her a moment ago was gone, and she could have kicked herself as his usual sneer flirted across his features. Yes, this time Hermione had gone too far. The mask he wore was back in place, as if it had never left. _'Why do you always have to ruin a good thing?'_ But as he looked her over, from her messy coffee colored locks to her slim form hiding beneath the covers, Hermione saw something flicker through his eyes that made her blush .

"You…want me to sleep here? With you?" He stared at her incredulously.

Hermione recognized this as the cautiousness Dumbledore had spoken of in the letter. Snape looked at her dubiously, and she knew that she had to take a chance. Dumbledore was no fool. And neither was she. The pain that had led to her tears disappeared in that instant, as she crawled toward him. The smirk playing on his lips belied the wariness in the dark depths of his eyes. She didn't dare hesitate, or give thought to her Gryffindor pride, as she reached for his hand. Snape sat quietly at the edge of the bed, and it appeared that he had no intention of crawling back into the middle of the bed with her. She thought back to the letter. _'Stubborn, he is. But I am just as stubborn.'_ Hermione smiled warmly into his eyes as she wrapped a small hand around his arm, and pulled.

"Professor . . . Snape? I would like nothing more than for you to come to bed…with me," she smirked. "It has been a long day. And there is much to do tomorrow" she eyed the walls purposefully.

"Miss Granger you are –" he was cut off by Hermione's fingertip resting itself on his lips.

For a moment Snape dared not move. She did not pull her finger away until she was quite satisfied he would remain silent, if not polite. But when she pulled at his arm he would not move.

"Miss Granger, I don't know what –" again he was cut off but by this time by Hermione firmly covering his mouth with her own. Snape remained still, his shock apparent in the stiffness of his limbs. And when she pulled back a smile played on her lips. Professor Snape, was no longer cold, and the mint smell of earlier in the day had been replaced by the smell of spicy pumpkin. '_I like the pumpkin much better'_ she mused silently.

"Hermione…Call me Hermione."

Inch by inch Hermione crawled backward, pulling Snape back with her. With each creep toward the center of the bed she rewarded him with a short kiss, until finally they were in the middle, and her fists were balled up in his robes. She spared one hand to pull back the duvet as she wriggled under. She waited, but something flashed in Snape's eyes telling her to stay alert_. 'Why isn't he getting in'_ she wondered awkwardly anxiously.

"Relax Miss…Hermione." The corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk as he leaned over her, brushing his mouth against the corner of lips, running his tongue along the cartilage in her ear. Hermione moaned softly as he bit down on her neck, pulled him closer. Snape glanced down into her eyes then, his own clouded with desire, but suddenly alert. _'I can't do this. She's…she was my student._' It was a poor excuse for pulling away, but Snape the adult felt the need to crush the hormones of Snape the adolescent. But when he sat back on his hunches he saw the hurt and confusion flicker through her easy-to-read face. Peeling back the duvet he climbed in next to her, painfully aware of the beginning of a bulge in his pants.

"Miss Granger…Hermione," he growled in exasperation, "I. I am far too old for such a…a…a beautiful…I mean…"

But he never got to finish. Hermione nudged him, repeatedly throwing his concentration off, until he growled fiercely again and drew her into his arms. Hermione could see the battle raging behind his eyes. The man Snape had been would never allow him to care for anything or anyone. Especially not her. She was not sure what had happened to turn him back into a young man again, but she could see that the two personalities were at odds. What Hermione didn't, couldn't, realize was young Snape was very much like his future self, if not worse. As a youth Snape had been insecure, miserable, angry, distrustful, and had not been the kind of person to let anyone in. At least in the future he had gained confidence. No, this Snape was an odd combination of both his selves, with something else added in. Something he had not had before. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the young woman huddled against his chest. '_Hermione_'


	8. Romantic Old Fool

**A/N:** Back again eh? Well as you'll all kindly take notice, Snape talks/thinks tohimself a LOT in this one. I don't about everyone else, but I constantly argue with myself (silently), and this is what Snape is doing here. I hope you all enjoy. **Thank you to all my reviewers**...oh and by the way I like calling Professor Dumbledore an old fool, or rather Snape does. It's meant to be that way.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Snape woke to the sound of the shower running. The spot on his chest felt strangely void, and he rubbed it hoping to ignore the tiny twinge of loss that waking up without her had caused. Miss Granger was a perplexing little witch. Last night she had wanted nothing more it seemed than to curl up next to him. Today she seemed to want to get away from him. He thought back to the night, trying to forget the kiss. Was that what she had become upset about?_ 'It was just a kiss'_ his mind grumbled, _'surely she's shared that with a number of men.'_ Indeed, lots of people did more than kiss with mere strangers._ 'It's just attraction. Attraction is natural!'_ his teenage-self raged at him. _'Yes it is, but Miss Granger is not that kind of woman.'_

At this precise moment the woman in question tiptoed into the room. Apparently she could not decide as to whether he was sleeping because she sat at the edge of the bed nearest him and laid a soft hand on his shoulder. _'What does she want now'_ he thought grumpily.

"Professor? Professor we have some work to do today. I've left the shower running for you."

He could feel her scrutinizing his face. His eyes had become tiny slits, and he prayed she would not take notice. She'd left the shower on for him. He hadn't even asked. _'Is she implying something!'_ he almost scowled up at her. '_Shut up you dolt! Let me do the talking.'_ But Miss Granger wasn't looking at him anymore. She was gazing through the window in the direction of the forbidden forest, toward Dumbledore's tomb. And her hand had slid unconsciously to his forearm. He considered the profile of her face before focusing instead on the emotions that lay naked to anyone with intelligence enough to read them. The grief of a child was the easiest to pick out, anger, faith, but most of all hope. He wondered what she was praying for.

"Thank you Miss Granger."

The eyes that had once glowed amber, were now a rich brown, and they had narrowed down at him. Snape could feel them burning a hole through his skull. One eye slid open, followed by its companion, to accompany his guilty smirk. _'Hey! Isn't that—'_ Snape's eyes narrowed in turn. Miss Granger, her hair tied up in a crimson towel, was wearing his dark green CLEARLY Slytherin terry-cloth bathrobe! His expression must have slipped because she glanced down at the bathrobe in question sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Professor, I…well no I had a feeling it was yours, but…"

She trailed off, her eyes focusing on the silver dragon pattern. Snape smirked again. _'Impudent little Gryffindor, taking MY robe, as if it belonged to her!'_ Yet something else in him stirred as he looked her over. She was wearing his Slytherin colors, would he be able to surround himself in his normal décor? _'That would certainly make these horrible conditions, at least somewhat pleasant.'_

"It looks good on you" he murmured, before preceding to the bathroom, leaving her shocked.

* * *

The bathroom was spacious, with more than enough room for two. The two side-by-side sinks were made of some hard material, and were of the color silver. The floors here, as in the bedroom and sitting room, were made of wood, and beside both shower and toilet he found two crimson floormats. The towels, he noticed grimly, were of the same color. Discarding all his clothes, Snape stepped into the warmth of the shower. _'Very nice'_ he mused. Reaching for the niche where the soaps were bound to be, his hand came into contact with a cold metallic object. Eyes that had been closed in satisfaction, flew open to glare at the offending object. Inside the niche, beside his shampoo bottle, he found a soap dish in the form of a snake. The coils of the snake held a new bar of green soap, which he sniffed apprehensively. None of this had been here yesterday.

"Presumptuous little Gryffindor girl. As if I'd allow her to pick what type of soap I use," he hesitated before sniffing it again. "Pumpkin…I suppose, Dumbledore would have wanted me to be grateful"

He began washing up, grumbling all the while to no one in particular about Dumbledore and his damned twinkle. That twinkle had always meant trouble, and to his dying day the man had kept it well within plain sight. Snape sighed, thinking of the exact implications of this arrangement. He knew as well as Miss Granger who, although resisting his probing about the rest of the contents of the letter, admitted that it reeked of a set up. But to her innocent eyes Snape supposed that Dumbledore was just a meddling old man, wishing for him to form a friendship. Snape however was not so naïve. _'Dumbledore you conniving old fool, you meant for her to change me, to fall desperately in love with me.'_

"Romantic old fool" he grumbled.

So far Dumbledore had one the first battle. Snape could not explain his actions of the previous night, instead he blamed it on the upsurge of hormones coming from his youthful state and the stupid conditions that had been placed upon him. _'Yes'_ his younger self grinned, _'but that letter said nothing of sleeping in the same bed. It clearly stated LODGINGS, you could've slept in the sitting room. The divan looked very comfortable.'_ Snape's hand froze on the second bottle of shampoo. He could have. Shock and horror spilled into his features. Dumbledore had not stated any conditions in which they had to share a bed. Snape **chose** to share his bed with her. _'With a filthy little mudblood'_ his younger self chimed.

"She's not a mudblood" he growled to himself.

"Professor? Professor are you okay in there?" He heard the worry in her voice.

"Fine, Miss Granger. I'll be out in a moment." With that he hastily washed his hair with the contents of the second bottle.


	9. Reflections

Five minutes later Snape wiped a slim hand across the steamy mirror. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been foolish enough to stand before ANY reflective surface to consider himself. Even after the change he had been hesitant to look at himself_. 'But things have changed Severus'_. Dumbledore's voice rang out again, echoing in the deepest recess of his mind. Yes, something had changed. But he was sure it had not been him. He was still the same old, cranky, traitorous bastard he'd been at this age. He was not even sure what age _this_ was. '_Twenty-four, twenty-five even.'_ The exact age did not matter. What did was the lack of the dark mark on his arm_. 'And my chest'_. The scars that once entirely covered his chest and back had considerably lessoned. Now there were only the remains of his childhood.

He smirked at his mirror image. As an adult he'd kept his hair short, when had it grown this long? The dark strands fell around his shoulders_. 'What's this? Not greasy'_. He threw an accusatory glance at the door. This had Miss Granger's name all over it. He couldn't help but wonder what she thought of him. If he heard the words 'greasy git' come out of her mouth he would just about strangle her. Snape grinned at the thought as he pulled on the flowing green tunic. Greasy or not, Miss Granger seemed to hold her tongue in his presence. _'It's been a night. Give the insolent child some time. It won't be long before that Gryffindor emotion shows through'._ This was true, but curiousity got the best of him. He returned to the shower and glanced at the label_. 'As I thought'_. Granger had produced it, and he was willing to bet she produced the soap as well.

Snape smiled at the thought of the clever little which creating magic remedies for the muggles. He decided that they would talk about this sudden change, and the six years she'd been gone later. Reaching out, Snape seized the handle and threw the door open. Shock registered as Hermione tumbled into him. Good lord he loved to see her blush.

"Pr…professor! I'm sorry I…" she suddenly brightened, forgetting herself.

'_What on earth does this girl think she is doing, touching our hair like that!'_ Snape quieted his mind, the shock turning into an expressionless mask, as he focused on the shaking hand that hesitantly came forward. Hermione did not dare look into his eyes as she touched the tip of a silky strand, before completely immersing her hand in the beautiful dark mess that was Severus Snape. She smiled at the thought of him using her shampoo and conditioner. It seemed to have worked wonders for the grimy look Snape had going these last few decades. '_Not he looked too bad as a youth anyway'._ But this transformation did something to Hermione.

"Miss Granger? Look at me please."

And look she did. With a hint of satisfaction, Snape could see that the daring look in her eyes had returned. A true Gryffindor. Leaning in close, making sure to enter and overcrowd her personal space, he tilted his head toward her ear.

"Why are you touching my hair?" he whispered quietly, daring her to speak.

* * *

Hermione searched his eyes, depthless and dark, for insight. But try as she might, Snape had locked her out, and she knew that this situation called for instinct. _'A woman's instinct' _she corrected herself. She was almost sure that Severus Snape was playing with her, daring her to make the next move. _'Whatever that might be'_. Instead of answering the question directly, Hermione pressed her hand against his scalp, kneading the back of his head until his eyes closed and she could see the contentment written on his face.

"Just let me."

Snape smirked, but found himself unable to find an argument. _'What is this about? Snape! Wake up man. This is going too fast'_. The cloudiness of his mind cleared for a moment, but when he tried to dislodge her hand, its partner joined in, dragging rounded nails across his scalp. He had the uncanny urge to purr under her tender minstrations. _'Too fast? She's just playing with my hair!' _his younger self whined. Snape felt her press closer, and slid one eye open lazily_. 'Her eyes are closed.'_ He grinned, his collegue apparently as entranced in the motion as he was. Where had she learned to do this? Her technique was almost perfect. _'Merlin help me. This feels sooo good'_. And apparently his appendages felt the same. _'Would you stop that!'_ he yelled at himself _'you aren't a young man anymore, I don't care WHAT this body is telling you. Some self control please!'_

"Miss Granger!" a shocked voice squeaked. "Dobby is sorry to interrupt Miss, but Dobby has brought the breakfast like you asked. Dobby is very sorry Miss, very sorry."

The shaken house elf bowed several times on his way out, and once Dobby was gone Hermione pulled away from him, biting back smile at his growl of frustration. Oh yes, she had found a weak point on Severus Snape_. 'One I would never have guessed'_. Smiling to herself she snuck from the bathroom without a second glance. Inside the bathroom Snape was restraining himself from beating his head against the granite counter. _'Fool, fool, fool! Why, WHY do you let the Gryffindor lead you on like that? And why does this damned body have to respond to her as if I were some teenage imbecile!' _He smirked at the disheveled appearance he now sported. Somehow the button on his tunic had become unbuttoned. His hair was a mess, through and through. Snape picked up a comb as he stepped into the engaging smell of beans, bacon, and toast.

The sight of Hermione on the bed, dressed in nothing but his robe, with a cup of coffee in one hand and the daily prophet in the other made his breath catch. He waited for a word from her, but she seemed not to have noticed his appearance. Was this what Dumbledore had wanted for him? Snape found himself wishing he could count on this sight everyday, for many years to come. It annoyed him, this sudden rush of contentment, when he knew it could never last. The spell that had been woven around them in the past night, _would not_ last_. 'But you wish it could don't you, you dolt! What's gotten into you? This isn't the Snape we've fashioned'. _Inside his mind he saw his younger self, hackles raised, but instead of allowing that part of him to speak he froze. The two of them were not the only ones there. In the corner he felt someone else, smaller than the first_. 'My child self!'_

"Oh Gods…" he murmured.

* * *

From her spot on the bed Hermione heard his faint footfalls enter the doorway to their room. Their room. The words sounded foreign to her ears, but for some reason they rang true. _'Dumbledore, what have you started?'_ Hermione had long gotten past the idea of true love, or soul-mates. She didn't think she was cynical as several sources claimed, no, she liked to think that she was a realist. Love was not a one time thing. It was a fictional concept based on mutual respect, admiration, and trust. A person could fall in love several times throughout the course of a lifetime. It had been her misfortune to fall in love with men to broken or death-marked to see it. _'And so it goes'_she thought grimly. But Severus Snape. Hermione had always seen Dumbledore as the father of the school, but perhaps he'd taken to meddling in Snape's life a little more than was necessary. This would explain the ridiculous conditions they would be forced to live under. In no romance novels were the two happily-ever-after do-gooders shoved together by some ailing headmaster. Yet the headmaster had seemed so sure of this. He trusted Snape, he respected and admired him. Yes, Dumbledore had loved Snape in his own way. And like a true parent, he worried for his child's happiness in the aftermath of his death. _'But could I love him? Severus Snape, the vile, Slytherin-favoring, greasy git that has haunted my dreams for the past thirteen years?' _Hermione sipped her coffee as she considered. Dumbledore had said that in this form Snape might be willing to let go of a few 'extremities' to become a "desirable mate". Her desirable mate, he'd meant. It was obvious to her now, the meaning of that cryptic quote. Dumbledore had meant for them to become lovers, to become mates_. 'Could I ever love that man? He's so cold, unjust, snide, hurtful, egotistical, greasy…'_ She smiled into her cup as she felt his eyes running over her, committing her face to memory. _'Do you trust him?'_ Hermione caught sight of the red scar across her hand_. 'With my life'_. _'Do you admire and respect him?'_ Hermione looked smugly down the center of her mug. Respect a Slytherin_? 'We shall see how he chooses to run the school'_ She swallowed the hot liquid without making a face. _'The point being…in time isn't there a possibility for Dumbledore's last wish to become truth?'_ Hermione peeked up at him. He wasn't looking at her now, he was focusing on some conflict within himself_. 'I won't do it for Dumbledore. If something happens, it'll happen because **I** want it to.'_

"Oh Gods…"

Hermione set down her mug and rushed to his side. Snape had sunk to the floor, cradling his head in his hands. At first he seemed lost to the fact that she had knelt beside him, lost to everything but that internal conflict. Hermione glanced around, not knowing what to do, what was ailing him. After a moment she pulled his hands away from his face, forcing him to look into the comfort of her eyes.

"Severus? Severus do you hear me? What's wrong?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, but Hermione did not stir from her spot. She would deal with his need for complete independence later.

"The cure…but it didn't work…why…I need to find the cure….to the cure."


	10. Room Be Damned

A/N: Thank you for reviews. This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I promise the next chapter will be coming soon. I will try to complete it tonight. ) Comments welcome. Ciao.

* * *

They ate their breakfast in silence. Her companion had calmed himself, and now she suspected he was smothering whatever had risen within him. This was unfortunate because now that she had overcome her fear, Hermione was curious as to the nature of 'the cure'. Was it some new potion he had created while she was gone? Perhaps it had to do with his aging. A youth formula? Hermione shook her head, Snape was not so superficial as to waste his time creating a youth formula. Beside her she felt the man in question lie down.

"Professor?" she began timidly.

"Not now Miss Granger!"

Hermione glared down at him where he lay. He was back to growling at her as if she were some meddlesome first year! '_Well I won't have it!_' she thought vehemently. In the past two days Hermione had glimpsed a side of Snape she had never seen. A playful, lustful side. One she didn't think he could have ever possessed. '_And what's more, he was taking that playful tone with ME. Big, bad, Professor Snape was lusting after ME'_ The thought brought a triumphant grin to her face. Something about Snape had changed, and if it had anything to do with this mysterious 'cure' well, so be it.

"Don't you take that tone with ME Severus Snape! You are not my teacher anymore. I am not that little mudblood girl you used to torture every chance imaginable. I am a woman now, I am your equal. And as such you will quit growling with impatience, and you will help me start fixing up our quarters. School will be starting soon, and I don't know about you, but I will be quite busy creating lesson plans"

Snape turned his head to frown up at her. Hermione returned the frown with one of her own. They really did need to finish putting together their rooms. Taking over transfiguration classes would be hard enough without having to paint and decorate in the little spare time she had. Rising, she brushed the crumbs off her…_his_ bathrobe and held out her hand. '_He's such a stubborn man'_ She bit back her smile as she put her knee between his on the bed, and leaned close.

"Professor, don't be cross" she whispered soothingly.

Snape's expression softened a bit as Hermione stroked the length of his arm. Slowly those arms snaked out and wrapped themselves around her waist. She lowered herself until they were chest-to-chest, and her head was nestled cozily at the base of his throat. Hermione felt his body stiffen, but gradually his hand found its way into her hair. She did not know what it meant, the way they kept finding themselves in each other's arms, but she knew that it was the safest she had ever felt in a long time. And she knew that the moment she pulled away she would regret it. Room be damned. It was still morning, they had time to relax, time to learn about each other. Hermione found herself wondering what he had done with himself in the last six years.

"Professor?"

* * *

Snape growled and tugged her closer to him. Why did the girl have to break such an easy silence? He could have fallen into blissful sleep with her tucked against him. But the way she bit her lip made him anything but tired. That line of thought he decided, would get him nowhere, but it was too hard to abandon. Her eyes went wide as he lowered his head, his lips meeting hers softly. There was no battle, instead he allowed himself the smug knowledge that she gave into him. Her tongue ran over his lips hesitantly and he allowed her to taste him. It was sweet and pleasant, and Snape found himself wishing it would never end. Hermione was tender, but there was no doubt in his mind of the hidden passion beneath her demure shell. She would make an excellent lover. _'And wife'_ he reminded himself. Oh yes. Hermione Granger would make an excellent wife, if she could find the right man. One who would hold her when she cried, who would respect her intelligence, who would promise her forever. Someone who would love her for the woman she was. Selfless, loving, brainy, bushy-haired Hermione.

"Professor" she breathed.

Her breathless voice sent a shiver up his spine. He'd done that. _'And I will do so much more when we are both ready'_

"Miss Granger, under the circumstances I believe we can drop formalities. As you said, you are no longer my student, but a woman. And I..."

"You are…most definitely…a man. _Severus_"

The admission, and the way his name sounded on her lips made him want to burst. When was the last time a woman had looked upon him with lust, let alone affection, in her eyes? The way that Hermione was looking up at him, with darkened eyes hazy from their desire, was almost too much for his wavering self control.

"Hermione" he moaned, trying weakly to pull away, "maybe we should get to work. There will be time for this…later. When we have had time to think, to talk."

Hermione hugged him close to her for a moment, inhaling the scent of spicy pumpkin on his skin. Yes, he was right. They needed time to talk. And while they created a home out of their lodgings, well that was the perfect opportunity. One she intended to take advantage of.


	11. The problem with painting pictures

**A/N:** My apologies to all. Big case of writer's block and school. Started filling out college applications yesterday, and apparently it helped me through this block. This chapter might not be so hot, but it'll get better. I've already started on the next one. Hope you like it ) Ciao.

* * *

For two unbearable hours Hermione stayed silent. They worked side by side, painting their outer chambers a dark emerald green, which had been chosen after much insistence from Severus. Occasionally they would bump into each other, or their hands would brush against each other, sending shivers up their spines. There was no belying the mutual attraction, but Hermione sensed that something was beginning to form. Respect, affection, and dare she say a sense of comfort in each other. At least, those were the things she felt. From the corner of her eye she could see Snape considering her from across the room. He was a complicated man.

"Severus Snape do I have something on my face? Or are you determined to make me blush!"

Severus blinked several times before dropping his brush into the bucket and taking a seat on their leather couch. From that spot he had an ample view of her backside, one which he began to appreciate. This time Hermione did blush. He was being obvious, trying to distract her from finishing up. Dipping her brush, she began the long strokes, hoping that she would be able to complete her task before he burned holes through the back of her skull.

"Done!" she said triumphantly.

Dropping her brush in the bucket as he had, Hermione settled herself on the divan across from him and called for Dobby. The house elf peeked out from the entrance of their chambers, and upon seeing them on opposite chairs brought forward their lunch. Hermione watched Dobby in fascination as he avoided Snape at all costs, addressing her whenever possible. It was interesting to say the least, the fear Dobby had acquired for her former potions master, but Hermione dismissed him, pity in her eyes._ 'Still wired about earlier I imagine.'_ Once they were sure he was gone the Headmaster and his Head Mistress began to eat in silence. Every now and then Hermione would spare a glance in his direction, only to find him staring back at her. Yet he said nothing.

"Is there something you would like to discuss Headmaster?"

It was the first time Hermione had allowed herself to say the words, and it startled him out of his silent reverie. _'Good job'_ Severus opened his mouth and shut it firmly, his brows knitting together in indecision.

"Where were you? These last six years, I have been here in the castle trying to save our staff. Where did you go? Why?"

Hermione flinched at the unspoken accusation. Yes, she had left them all to fend for themselves. Apparently Severus had not gone unscathed._ 'I was a coward. I left him here to fend for the professors while I was off gallivanting half-way around the world.'_

"Professor, might we retire to our rooms? I would rather have this discussion there."

Hermione slid under the covers and threw him an expectant look. One which he visibly ignored. Severus wanted to hear what she had done with herself in the last six years. He needed to know, and he could honestly claim curiousity. But he knew that the moment he slid into bed beside her the answer would be lost to the intensity of his libido. He wanted her, moreso now than ever before. He could see the guilt written on her face, knew that she was berating herself on the inside for leaving him to tend to their headmaster and deputy head. _'It _**was**_ quite tiresome. How could she leave her beloved professor here and just run off!'_ Severus changed into his cotton sleeping pants, and perched near a bedpost opposite her.

"You may continue, _Miss Granger_"

Tears shone in her eyes and Severus began to regret his hasty words. Had he no finesse at all? The questions themselves had not been entirely biting, but his tone was another matter entirely. Their headmaster's death was sure to be fresh on her mind, and here he was making her feel as if she had a part in it. He could kick himself. Instead Severus found his body climbing under the duvet and his head bracing itself on his hand of its own volition. The body is a mutinous thing, he thought darkly. His dark gaze settled on the beauty beside him, noting with interest that while she had inched closer, she was no less nearer to tears. His other hand slid up her arm slowly before tracing her smooth jaw.

"Hermione, I did not mean to upset you. I suspect you loved the headmaster very much, it was not my place to say those things. You have always been a good woman, and I have no doubt that you will become the finest Headmistress Hogwarts has ever seen."

He paused, his gaze settling on her mouth, before moving his hand to cradle the back of her head. This was what he had feared. He wanted nothing more than to kiss that trembling lip till it calmed, to hold her while she cried tears for the headmaster, and for himself. Severus almost smiled at the thought of her crying over him. Yes, he had made her cry before, but not like this. And at this rate he knew he would never discover where she had been. And for some reason quite unknown to him, he desperately wanted to know. So many questions. Severus opened his eyes to find her watching him, now biting that tempting bottom lip. How could she drive him so wild without laying a fingertip on him, without even touching his aching member?

"Severus?"

The whisper sent chills down his spine. Throwing himself onto his back with a growl, Severus tried to get himself back in check.

"Tell me where you've been these last six years Hermione. What have you been doing with yourself, so far from our world."

From the corner of his eye Severus watched her press herself against his side. He ignored her patiently for several minutes before dragging her tight against him.

"When Ron died I… I went back to the house my parents built. I lived there for a while, and after a year or so I tried to come back." Her hand slithered its way up to play with his ear. "The doorway was sealed. I couldn't find the Leaky Cauldron anymore, and I'd never bought an owl. Everyone that cared for me was dead, or sick. So I gave up. Began my own shop in Muggle London."

"Making soaps?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Glancing down into her suspicious face made Severus chuckle, long and deep.

"When I noticed the sorry condition of my hair I glanced at the bottle I had used. Imagine to my surprise, it was composed of several magical herbs, and all compiled by a beautiful bushy-haired little witch, with the initials HG. Not very hard to figure out Hermione."

"Well since you're so smart, I suppose that will cut my story short. Yes _Professor_, I used herbs to help my muggle brethren. That's what I've been doing."

Severus tugged on a coffee colored lock, and watched her turn her head away. She did not however pull away from him. He noted it with a small chuckle.

"So little _Miss Granger_ left after her…Mr. Weasley left… and was unable to return. It's not as if it were your fault, I don't see why your magic was affected. Come now Hermione, don't be angry with me…"

But he stopped chiding her when he saw those damned tears reappear. _'What did you say THIS time Snape? Was it the mention of her lover?'_ Severus could not mask his confusion. Mr. Weasley and Hermione had not been serious, although he had his doubts as to whether they hadn't experimented together. The thought angered him, but he pushed it away as the boy in question was dead. Hermione meanwhile had flown deep within herself, to a place Severus wished he could follow. _'Dammit I must find out what I said. If not, I could be hurting her over and over again without even knowing.'_

"Hermione?" he leaned over her, brushing a strand away from her eyes, "Tell me what I said. Hermione I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. Please answer me"

Severus knew she'd heard him. The second her eyes flew to his he knew that any attempt to comfort her was futile. After six years, Hermione Granger was still grieving the loss of her first real boyfriend. Which meant she wasn't thinking of Him. Severus sat up abruptly, her form sliding to the pillow. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her. She had gone through more pain than anyone deserved. The loss of Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter were deaths that would scar her forever. Of all the people he, Severus Snape, should know the effects of death. _'But it still bothers you, doesn't it Sevie. All that time she could have been thinking it was him kissing her, wanting her. She didn't want you at all.'_ Severus growled, and got to his feet. He could not sleep here.


	12. Spells Awry

A/N: I can't believe it took me this long to update. I am SO sorry, for all of you who have followed along. School's been a bit draining, and it doesn't help much with my writer's block, but I have FINALLY come back. I am sorry this is so short compared to the last couple, but I wanted to get on with the story and all. This is the first step to regular updates again. Thank you all for reading. Please review. )

* * *

From the depths of darkest night

I look to set this ruined spell right

Leave me now and let me be

Separate these minds three"

Hermione closed the distance between them as Severus downed a potion and muttered a hasty spell. She'd cried herself to sleep after he left, not sure why he'd left her. But then she'd woken at 2 in the morning, and he had still not returned to their bed, nor had he retired to the sitting room. She'd gone to the only other place where she knew he could be. His dungeons provided a sense of comfort to him that she could only imagine. _'I've never heard such a spell'_

Hermione's eyes narrowed as Severus began to glow a pale yellow. As she tried to get closer there was a flash of light and he collapsed onto the cold tile. But to Hermione's horror, he was not alone. There were three bodies.

"Severus?"

"Yes" the three of them muttered in unison.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out in dismay. Two of the bodies rose in a synchronized move. The third, a smaller version of the first two, did not. Hermione found herself ignoring the first and second body, and kneeling beside the third. He couldn't have been more than three or four. She pulled back the long limbs from their fetal position and gazed into the handsome face. A small hook nosed face with shining black orbs gazed back up at her. There was no doubt as to who this was. She glanced up at the second form. Long, lank hair, well past shoulder length, a hooked nose. '_Three of them. Three Snape's'_ While the eldest Snape glared down his teenage self, which seemed to have taken immediately to looking Hermione over, she reached her arms out to the small child.

"It's okay Severus. Come to me."

The dark child gazed warily at her, before allowing her to scoop him up. There was a growl behind her, but Hermione didn't pay it any attention. She lifted the long-limbed child with her, and began to rock back and forth. The amount of tension in his body amazed her. _'He is so beautiful'_ Hermione stroked his face lovingly before gathering enough courage to look at the eldest of the three. Severus had forgotten his reprimand to his younger self, and Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine. His eyes searched her face, and she was unable to shake the feeling that he had invaded her thoughts. '_Shit'_ Closing the distance between them, his eyes seemed to soak in the image of her cradling his younger self.

"He's always like that. I wouldn't coddle him if I were you."

Hermione ignored the teenager for the moment. Severus was looking at them so strangely. _'Would our child look like this?'_ She smiled. Their child? What a strange thought. _'And yet not altogether repulsive' _She cradled little Severus closer, felt him cling to her as she imagined her own child would. Yes, she wanted children. More now than ever. And she wanted _Him_. The man that this child would become, for better or worse, she could not yet say. Hermione felt him stroke her cheek, as she had young Severus. _'Oh Dumbledore, how could you? How could you set us up this way? We who loved, and served you best…'_


	13. A Hope for the Future

Hermione allowed him to cup the side of her face a moment longer, unwilling to break the silence that had grown between them. The child that clung to her body seemed awed by his own willingness to touch her. The touch was not altogether lost upon him. Neither was her surprise.

"Meet Severus…and Severus. Boys…this is Miss Granger."

Hermione held out her free hand to the teenager, hoping to distract him from his obvious perusal of her body. It took one good slap to the back of the head from the elder of the three to bring the boy's eyes anywhere close to her own. Muttering darkly, he took her hand and bent over it, his lips hovering over her knuckles. Hermione couldn't help the way her breath caught as he placed a kiss on her hand, nor the way Severus the younger looked smug after. Instead she pulled the little boy closer, her eyes flying to her professor in wonder.

"Severus. How did you manage this?"

"This? How eloquent Miss Granger."

Hermione bit her lip. It seemed like they were back to square one, and much to her dismay the fact bothered her. With the child Severus in her arms Hermione whirled around, and in a rather Snape-like fashion stormed out of his dungeons.

As she retreated with her new bundle she distinctly heard a voice chime out from behind her.

"Now you've done it Sevie. Saved me having to seduce her, the poor wench is dying for a caring word from you. Now if only I could pry that pathetic cabbage-patch away from her. Then I could really have some fun."

A resounding smack was heard throughout the room. Hermione felt the child clench instinctively tighter to her robe, and she knew these sounds were not alien to him. How many times had the child been witness to violence, or the object of such behavior. _'Too many'_ Hermione pressed a kiss to his silky hair and slipped into the Headmaster's rooms.

"Shhh it's okay Severus. No one is going to hurt you. Come on, let's get to bed."

Hermione conjured some pajamas for the child and tucked him in beside her. He started on Severus' half of the bed, but before she could even close her eyes, he'd scooted against her. Throwing an arm around him protectively, they fell asleep together.

Severus found them this way, cuddling much like mother and child, when he returned from the dungeons. His immediate reaction was a growl, but before he could even consider pulling the child from his place beside Hermione he fell captive to her sleeping form.

_'Beautiful isn't she. And already with motherly instincts, toward a child she doesn't know no less. How could you be so callous'

* * *

_

"Severus?"

He answered the silent question with another kiss. Today would be hard enough without fighting with a woman he could no longer deny he held feelings for. Besides, she looked beautiful holding him close to her in sleep. He'd spent most of the night watching over them, unable to get this unbidden image from his mind. Severus Snape hated children. He had despised the idea of having them ever since he was old enough to know what it meant. It meant responsibility, it meant having control, and it meant misery. He knew he could never wish that misery on someone else. _'But she doe not look miserable. Not when she holds him close.'_ Would it be so bad if his younger self remained here? Hermione would be there to love him, and Severus could do his best to teach him what a real man was._ 'Hah. As if you know what a real man is. Would a real man hurt the one he cares for?'_

"Hermione, I . . ."

The woman in question grasped the back of his head and pulled his mouth toward her own. _'I know'_ The thought came unbidden into his mind, and he knew that it was she who had placed it there. Severus pulled away to look down on her proud face. _'You really shouldn't go prodding through others minds, you know. It is quite rude.'_

"Then stop placing thoughts in mine!"

Hermione laughed delightedly. The unfortunate effect being that she awakened young Severus. To his older self's immediate dissatisfaction, the child shrank away from him, practically gluing himself to Hermione. And she didn't dissuade him.

"Honestly that child is going to have to toughen up."

Hermione smoothed the hair from the child's brow with a sad smile.

"Severus, he's tough enough. This child needs to be loved"

He shuddered at the thought, threw her a look of exasperation. There was no one in his world that could possibly love him in any fashion. Why didn't she understand that?_ 'Because she had people who loved her'_

"I have to figure this out Hermione. These two have to go back before any permanent damage is done."

He eyed her meaningfully.

"I'll help you Severus, but in the meantime," she raised an eyebrow and tickled his younger self, "I'm going to show you what it means to be loved."

She raised a hand at his protest.

"I won't overdue it. But you can't blame me for hoping that maybe one day he'll put what I can teach him to good use"

Severus said nothing. That was good enough for her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So. I have been asked to continue updating, and unfortunately it has been a long time since I've written...anything actually. Because of this fact the update is extremely short and not my best work, but I hope that it will suffice until I get back into the plot. Thank you for the review. I will try to keep updating.

* * *

'_Remember what we talked about Severus. Discipline, AND compassion. Both must be presen_t'. From the corner of her eye Hermione could see him glower in her direction. It was a lucky thing the children were not in his vicinity. '_Damnation woman, do you ever cease giving me orders! **I** am Headmaster, and **I** will chose how to address those who attend my school_'. Hermione raised an eyebrow in his direction but said nothing. By the end of the night Severus Snape would know who exactly he was talking to. 

"Hogwarts has lived to see another year, and so have you all. For this we are…blessed." A sulky look was thrown in her direction. "It is unfortunate however, as most of you have already been notified, that Headmaster Dumbledore, and Headmistress McGonagall, have indeed passed. That being said I would like to introduce to you our new Deputy-Headmistress, Hermione Granger."

'_The ending was rushed a bit Severus_' Hermione thought lazily as she took the hand offered to her. The students however did not seem to mind the swift change from brooding headmaster to amiable Headmistress. Though some of the intent gazes were lost, she was pleased to see that many of the students relaxed a bit. Fear was hardly the first impression she wanted to impose on them.

"Thank you Headmaster. Students, I hope you have had an enjoyable summer because as of this moment it has ended. Your head of house will be passing out your schedules, and you would due well to get a good night's rest. Tomorrow will prove to be a hectic day for all of us. As such I have some announcements to make..."

Severus listened to her go on about the forbidden forest, and the many other perils of students using of magic outside of class, with amusement. Whatever shortcomings he had as Headmaster, Hermione would make up for them.


	15. Going Home I

A/N: Heh. So. It has been awhile since I last updated (bet you all thought I was dead or something). Life has been a bit hectic, I have finally finished high school, and am doing a summer term in college. I am determined however to find my passionfor writing again.

So. This is me saying: Thank you all for the reviews. I am sorry it took this long. I will do my best to keep up. )

* * *

"He needs to go back Hermione! Why can't you just let go!"

Another book went flying in his direction. The first few months of classes had ended, and now with things falling into the norm it was up to Severus to send both versions of himself home. And he had found a way. The only problem was getting Hermione to agree to it. She it seemed had become rather fond of his child self, and Severus the second seemed fond of her. All in all it was a tricky situation, one in which he too wanted her all to himself. It was the only thing all three of them seemed to have in common. Not that she brought herself to care. Hermione had taken to throwing large tomes at him the moment she found out his plan to complete the potion was finished.

"Honestly you knew this day was coming. They HAVE to go. Look at that one, is he _glaring_ at me? He will be beaten for that. Abused. Destroyed. And look at this dolt. Here he is fawning all over you and I've got to send him back to the land of Potter, where Potter reigns supreme. He will be a death eater soon, who will protect him then? You?"

The tomes stopped coming, but Severus could still see tears in her eyes. The youngest of the three was clutched to her bosom, his ears covered so he could neither hear nor understand what was to await him. It was a harsh reality that he had reminded her of, but it was a necessary one. '_What happened to me then made me who I am today. You can't change that_'. He knew she heard him but Hermione whirled around and went into their chambers. Her mind was closed to him, except for one last thought sent as she retreated. '_This is the child neither of us will ever have, Severus. I can't condemn him to a lifetime of hurt and loneliness. I can't_.'

Severus heard the door slam behind her before he turned to his teenage self. This young man had already known his fate. He was not nearly so innocent as she believed. '_But he wasn't evil either_'. And for the first time he understood what she was fighting against. This wasn't some ill-mannered student he was dealing with, her head firmly in the clouds. This was Hermione Granger, a woman who had lost so much in a war that was not of her own making. She was just steeling herself against losing anything else. Including him. What confused him was the fact that she thought she could lose him. He was here, wasn't he? He had outlived almost everyone she knew.

"Sevie, I can see you're trying to process all this. But if there's something I've learned while living here it's that you've got to feel it."

"What would you know!" he growled.

"I know that she loves us. Maybe it isn't the fairytale muggles dream of, we're no prince charming, and she's definitely not some obliging damsel, but it's still love."

With that said Severus the Second hurried to the library, no doubt to enjoy the privileges of being allowed in the restricted section before he was forced back into a future he didn't want.


	16. Last Night

A/N: Wow...I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a great many moons. To be honest with you I'm not quite sure why. A little bit of writer's block, a little bit of life. The one good thing about being away for months is being able to have new ideas. So...I am going to try to update often, and hopefully I won't be stoned to death for not finishing in a timely manner. 3 to all. Please read and review...oh and sorry its so short XD

* * *

It was well after midnight before Severus was able to unward the door leading to their inner chambers, and even then he suspected Hermione had just given up trying to keep him out. These last few months had been hell for him, and if Dumbledore weren't fast asleep in his grave Severus would swear the old man had planned all of it. Not teaching was bad enough, (_what had Dumbledore done with himself_, he wondered fleetingly) but he had been forced to watch as Hermione took care of his child self with such loving care that he had never been subjected to before. It was torture. Morbid fascination kept him from disrupting the whispered reading going on in the room, and he wondered, as he so often did when observing the scene before him, if children would really be so bad. Hermione's children.

Severus grinned inwardly. What an interesting bunch they would be. A little girl with black curls, and amber colored eyes, asking him a million questions and sulking in the corner when she didn't get the exact answer she wanted. A little boy with straight brown hair around his ears, glaring at the world and keeping his abnormally large nose in either a textbook or someone else's business. '_That does sound lovely doesn't it_.' Her voice was soft in his head. He could hear her despair, her hopelessness, her longing.

He would never understand how she could be so scared about all this. Severus was in the future, he was headmaster, and snarky, but alive. These past few months had given them time to get to know one another without the snogging, without any promise of intercourse. A fact that surprisingly hadn't changed his desire to spend time with her, nor the alluring prospect of becoming everything the late Headmaster Dumbledore had wanted him to be, including a good mate. It was as if he were under some sort of spell, her spell, and for some reason he had no desire to be freed. He liked life better this way.

For years he, Severus Snape, lived with the bad end of the deal. He'd been tortured, watched those around him be killed, and murdered quite a few on his own. It was a horrific life, one that he could not say he fully deserved. Dumbledore hadn't thought so either apparently, or else he wouldn't have pushed them together in the first place. The trouble was, Severus couldn't possibly see getting himself in order without her resentment.

"Stop thinking over there and come to bed Severus. We might as well enjoy our last night together."

Severus hesitated before slipping into the bed. Did she really mean their last night together? Or was it THEIR last night together. The inflection was lost on him.

"Hermione," he whispered into the darkness, "what happens after we send them back?"

"We go on being Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress I suppose. I can take more time with my students and you…well I suppose you could work on potions for the infirmary. Or your research" she added as an afterthought.

Severus narrowed his eyes in hope of better vision, but it was no use. She had extinguished the candles in the time it had taken him to get into bed, and the darkness had just about swallowed them up. Her tone hadn't been promising, a little distant even. Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Well that all sounded very professional didn't it. Too professional. At the start of term he had noted an undeniable attraction between them, something that needed a hell of a lot of work to make into a relationship maybe, but an attraction nonetheless. Now she sounded as if they were going to spend the rest of term in silence or worse yet avoiding each other. '_Must.Not.Let.Happen_.'


End file.
